


If I Ain't Got You

by Mikeyway26



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyway26/pseuds/Mikeyway26
Summary: Ryan is trying to plan a secret date night for Valentines day, but little does he know Brendon is stressing to not tell him he knows





	If I Ain't Got You

On the morning of February 13, 2018 Ryan woke up, already stressing about his reservations, and the small but adorable box of chocolates he was planning on giving Brendon. He ran down the stairs, trying to answer the call coming through coming from the flower shop, but in the midst of him practically falling down the stairs, he hit the decline button 

"Frick!" He cursed louder then he had intended to, not realizing his now awake boyfriend could hear him

"Ry, are you okay?" Brendon called down the stairs

"Y-Yeah! Im fine, I just ran into the counter" he tried to say, trying to cover up his stutter with a chuckle, already dialling the flower shop's number into his keypad. After a couple minutes, they answered and confirmed that he was able to get an arrangement by 2:40 that day, relieving a small amount of stress from Ryan's consious.

"Ryan! Come back upstairs and cuddle with me!" Brendon called playfully, a smile evident his voice

"Just a second, Bren. Just gotta do one more thing!" He called back, searching Yelp for the nicest restaurant in their area, he wasn't the wealthiest but he had been saving up for the night for a while now. He made sure he worked over time, even picked up a second job, and now it was all paying off. He honestly just wanted everything to work in his favor

Little does he know, Brendon had heard him on phone with his best friend knowing the conversation went something like "Oh my God, Dallon I'm so scared he's not going to like it. I would cry so hard if it didn't work out" and his heart practically melted when he heard how hard Ryan was trying not to let Brendon hear him. 

Ryan finally got done with what he was working on, and slowly made his way up the stars. His shoulders sagged with exaughstion, when he got to their room, he immediately cuddled into Brendon's chest. He hid his face, Brendon cooed at the cute action, and held him close

"Sleepy, love?" Although he already knew the answer and all he wanted to do was tell the smaller boy that he knew and that he didn't have to stress as much


End file.
